


Lesson of Pain

by little_ruby



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, Anita/Raina, pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson of Pain

Anita knew she was dreaming, because the woman who was just now tying her to the bed was long dead, although not really gone. Raina’s ghost had stayed with her, inside of her. And every time Anita needed her power for the wolf pack, she had to make a deal. This time it was this. Raina wanted her to dream this. Tied to a bed at her mercy.

She also knew that this wasn’t about pleasure, at least not for her. It was about pain, and maybe Raina’s pleasure, but mostly about pain. When Raina had finished tying her up, Anita’s arms and legs were spread wide and she couldn’t move a muscle. A predatory glint had taken over Raina’s eyes and Anita shivered, knowing just too well what Raina liked doing in bed.

‘Don’t worry, Anita, I won’t hurt you much. Just a bit. You may bleed a little, but you’ve grown accustomed to bleeding in bed, haven’t you?’ Her smile was that of a wolf showing his teeth. 

Raina let her hands grow out to claws and scratched down Anita’s side from breast to hip. It hurt, but not so much to gain more than a little gasp from the tied up woman. A gasp that changed into a moan when Raina began sucking on one of her nipples until it was hard as a peak, her claws all the while srtaching, but also caressing Anita’s body. 

‘Mmhhhmmm, you like it a bit rough in bed. I can feel it, I can smell it. You smell so good, Anita. Full of fear and arousal.’

Raina licked her way from Anita’s breasts down over her stomach. But instead of licking through her folds, tasting her arousal with her tongue, Raina bit down on her clit, making Anita cry out, in pleasure or pain, they both couldn’t say. 

‘Do you want me to fuck you, Anita? Your body wants to.’ 

And now she was licking Anita’s arousal, swallowing every bit of it. ‘You taste as good as you smell, my dear. How will you feel, I wonder.’ And she pushed three, now human again, fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out in a rough rhythm, moaning herself at the cries of pain that the woman under her let out. Anita was way too tight to hold the three fingers without pain and that got Raina off. Knowing that she caused pain and seeing the vampire hunter trying to writhe under her, to get away from the pain. When Raina put her hand between her own legs, one stroke across her clit had her coming hard and she thrust even harder into Anita until she felt the other woman widening inside from her arousal, her juices flowing more and more. And Raina knew that she had finally crossed that line between pain and pleasure inside of Anita. And she also knew that from now on, the woman underneath her would always need a bit of pain to come. Because now Anita knew how much pleasure pain could be.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [The [Totally Not] Annual Femslash_Today Porn Battle on livejournal](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/488147.html)


End file.
